Trials of Affiniti
by Angievampress
Summary: An O.C. story with traditional Bleach characters involved. A full and better summary is inside chapter one along with character profiles. Skip ch. 1 if you don't want the character profiles. UNDERGOING REVISION; WILL CONTINUE SOON
1. Chapter 1

Title: Obstacles of Love

Summary: An Affinity named Ami Kinichi and an another Affinity named Takashi Kuchiki are childhood friends. They were bethroed at the age of 7, neither of them finding out until 3 months ago at the age of 19. They haven't seen each other since they were 16 and now Ami travels to the Soul Society to participate in her wedding preparations. Their obstacles include miscommunication, jealous noble women, and the Elders.

Affinity(plural: Affiniti): people who have both human and spiritual heritage( like Ichigo, an original Affinity in his line.) The more mixing there is of the genes, the stronger the children produced. Ami is a 14th generation Affinity. For every child produced from her many times great-grandmother's line, one of the parents has been human, and the other has been spiritual, or in cases after the first couple, an Affinity. Affiniti are named because they have affinities with both the human and the spiritual realm. An Affinity marrying another Affinity is rare, but we are going to see what happens in this story. Takashi is a second generation Affinity.

Advantages of being an Affinity: strong spiritual pressure, good immune system.( illnesses in the Soul Society are different than in the human realm. Because an Affinity has both human and spiritual parts, they can block a vast majority of illnesses in both realms. It is rare that they get sick.

Disadvantages: When going through normal illness that is unavoidable for everyone(like pregnancy) It effects both parts of the body, so therefor it is more painful.

F.Y.I: Affiniti have the typical body structure, but with variations in strength, spiritual pressure, endurance, and appearance. Typically the higher a generation you are( like Ami) you tend to have noticeable appearance differences (like her eyes.)

Character Profiles.

Main Characters (all are O.C.'s)

Ami Kinichi: Affinity

Age: 19

Birthday: June 6th, 1991

Hair: Black and straight, reaching to her shoulder blades

Eyes: Molten Silver

Height: 5 ft. 9 in.

Skin: Creamy alabaster

Hobbies: Cooking/baking, dancing, martial arts, sewing, drawing portraits and clothes, singing, piano, violin

History: Ami was born into a wealthy family with a history of lawyers, businessmen, and entrepreneurs. Her family's prominence in society gave them status of modern-day nobility. She attended a private all girls academy. Because of her appearance and strength, she tended to be left out of things. She made good grades and was at the top of her class when she graduated a month ago. She makes all of her own clothing and accessories( except for shoes.) Her mother loved her father but he did not love her back, which makes Ami afraid to love. She doesn't want to live with the pain her mother did. Her mother bethroed her to Takashi when they were both 7 years old. Ami's father was against the idea. However in Tamahi's(Ami's mother) will it was specifically stated that only Ami or Takashi could break the bethroal. When Hiro (Ami's father) tried to persuade her to marry a 70 year old business associate of his, she had already known about the bethroal due to a letter sent to her a month before as per her mothers will, and vehemently declined.

Timeline

Note- using American graduation dates.

May: letter from her mother arrives June: graduation July travel to Soul Society

Takashi Kuchiki: Affinity

Age: 19

Birthday: April 23rd, 1991

Hair: Black and straight, reaching to the top of his ears.

Eyes: Dark Blue

Height: 6 ft. 2 in.

Skin: Olive

Hobbies: Martial arts, bass and electric guitar, dancing proficiently, cooking when he has to.

History: Takashi was born to Rukia and Ichigo. At the age of 12, with his intelligence and manners, Byakuya named him the heir to the Kuichiki family, a declaration that was most resented due to his lack of noble blood. Recently, Byakuya went into a coma after encountering a Hollow that had the ability to induce coma. The Hollow itself was later slayed by Ichigo. Takashi has a zanpak-to and is capable of using Kido and a bit of human magic, but is not formally recognized as a Soul Reaper. HE fell in love with Ami around the time they were 16, and is very happy about the coming marriage.

Rikka Kuchiki

Age:16

Hair: Straight and dark orange

Height: 5 ft 6 in

Skin: Olive

History: Takashi's younger sister. She gets along well with Ami, who goes to her for advice. She is very wise for her age.

Saaya Shihohen (antagonist)

Age: 20

Hair: straight and dark blond, reaching to her shoulders

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5 ft. 8 in.

Skin: Tan

History: the Shihohen clan is falling rapidly without Youruichi to guide them, and they refuse to take her (Youruichi) back. Saaya, who wants the ultimate life of luxury and privilege, is determined to marry Takashi who will be the head of the wealthiest and most influential family in the soul society: the Kuchiki family. She is the antagonist who will stop at nothing to tear Ami and Takashi apart.

Note: Shinigami from Bleach will be included in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Obstacles of Love

When I stepped out of the portal I was enveloped by soft delights. Saukra blossoms, freesia, lilies, and orchids carried an amorphous scent that gently wafted up my nose. A gentle breeze lifted and twirled my hair and brushed against my clothes. A nearby lake glimmered and shone in the afternoon sunlight. All together a beautiful and peaceful sight. As my senses drank in the tranquil silence I wondered if it had been adventitious for the portal to drop me off here. I would have thought they would want to meet me in a place more public. There was no one here. I was in the Soul Society but… where exactly? As I pondered exactly how to find my way to my destination I turned around. And that is when I saw him.

Among the field of flowers I had earlier inhaled stood a man watching me silently and intently. I brought myself back sharply and glowered at him. There was no need to move away, given that he was a good twenty feet away. But still… how long had he been there? I can't believe I couldn't sense him. I lifted my chin.

"Who are you?" I asked challengingly. He said nothing, just continued to stare at me admiringly. He walked up to me slowly. I was so transfixed by his eyes, so blue and full of emotion, standing out vibrantly from his olive skin and black hair, that I could not move. He finally stopped walking, standing mere inches away from me. He lifted a hand and curved it around my cheek.

"Hello Ami." He said in a deep voice, as if it were something he had been dying to say. My breath caught in my throat.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked, a little disconcerted that a complete stranger knew my name. The man paused regarding me intently.

"It's been a while since I last saw you," He said gently, removing his hand. "I must have changed a great deal."

My mind was a maelstrom of confusing thoughts. Had I met him on one of my previous visits to the Soul Society? It had been so long, why would he bother to remember me? Through the turbulence of my mind, a demanding question refused to be ignored.

"Who are you?" I asked achingly, wanting the bestial pain of my head to go away.

"Takashi," he said clearly "your bethroed." I couldn't have been more chagrined than at that moment, realizing that I had been unable to recognize my childhood best friend future husband.

"Takashi," I said a little shyly, " how have you been?"

Authors Note: Okay that was a short chapter but very few of them will be like that. I know this is rated M for later chapters but P.M. me or leave a review if you'll be willing to read an M story. I might and I might not write the M parts. It all depends on you. Please R&R and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

"I've been good. Missing you." He said smirking.

"Don't do that Takashi." I said.

"Don't do what?" he asked, confused.

"Don't pretend you have any romantic feelings for me." I said, annoyed that he was pretending otherwise. "You only see me as a friend Takashi. Nothing more."

"If that were the case, why would I be marrying you?"

"You have no choice!"

"I have every choice. This was an open bethroal. I could have ended it any time."

"Why didn't you?" I asked.

"If you didn't want to marry me why didn't you choose the other candidate your father mentioned he had in mind for you?" he countered. I gave a disbelieving laugh.

"He's 70 years old Takashi! He has grown children older than I am! Not to mention," I said sobbing "He would force me into things I don't want to do yet. _Especially _with him." That shut him up. For which I was grateful. I had never fought with him, and I hated the feeling. Growing up with him, he had been the only person I could trust. He was the only person who cared about me. We were both Affiniti, and while he was accepted by the Soul Society and the other nobles, in the human world I had been misunderstood. Affiniti with many preceding generations of their kind were born with otherworldly looks and plenty of talents. It was a mark of our high spiritual pressure, and the fact that though we may be partially human, we still possessed supernatural powers. This made us, to humans especially, distinctly unusual. In the Soul Society our differences were accepted, but in the human world, with my eyes that looked like melted silver, I was ostracized. Never directly, but it was more people being uneasy around me and avoiding me. My eyes were one thing that made people uncomfortable around me. In 8th grade, when a 9th grade wrestler had tried to grab me from behind to force himself on me, I had defended myself, leading him to try to fight me. By the time he stopped fighting, he had needed to be in the hospital for two months to completely recover. I walked away practically unscathed. Takashi not only accepted me, but he empathized with my difficulties. They weren't as bad for him in the Soul Society. He was accepted, but he (and his father) were still a bit looked down on not only for their partially human heritage, but also because of the lack of noble status by blood, given that they had been brought into a noble family by marriage.

Still struggling not to cry, I felt Takashi wrap his arms around me. I leaned into his chest, burying my face there as he kissed the top of my head.

"Shhh honey, it'll be okay. You know I'm not like that. I'll never force you into something you don't want." He said, then lifting my face to his. He kissed my forehead, then looked into my eyes.

"I promise you'll have freedom. You won't be limited the way you have been. I'll take care of you Ami." He said, honesty in the tone of his voice.

As he pulled me to his car waiting on the small road at the edge of Saukra trees I was left wondering: why was he so determined to take care of me with the way we had parted? And more importantly: Would a marriage to him be as…happy as he says?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Okay another short one. Sorry the next one will be much longer. Promise. It will be more informative. You'll know how they parted and you'll get to read their first date ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Trials of Affiniti

I was still deep in thought as the car pulled up outside a large restaurant with an outside patio just inside the Seireitei gates. It looked like a pretty upscale restaurant.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. He looked at me as he took of his seatbelt.

"We're going on a date." He stated. I gapped at him.

"You do realize you're supposed to ask right? Then wait for a 'yes'."

"It's 5:30 Ami. You always eat around this time. And I wanted to catch up a bit before we go back to the estate." He said. I huffed in exasperation before removing my seat belt.

"Fine," I said, sighing. "But next time ask."

"Will do." He promised before getting out of the car. I was reaching for the door handle when the door opened. When I looked up, Takashi was standing there holding the door open for me. He held his hand out to me. I gave him my hand, to stunned to do anything else.

"Thanks." I said after he had pulled me to my feet.

"Your welcome." He said, smiling at me. He started walking, holding my hand. I suddenly realized the intimacy of what he was doing as we reached the door, which opened by a pair of doormen. I quickly pulled my hand out of his. He let me go and, as we stepped inside the restaurant, he placed his hand on my lower back. I immediately tensed.

"Who gave you permission to touch me?" I hissed, turning my head to glare at him.

"You didn't mind my touching you last time I saw you. You encouraged it. Not hard to believe, considering you started it." He said. My lips pressed together in indignation as I shook his arm away.

"That was before you…" a waiter who had suddenly appeared cut me off. Before he had a chance to say anything, Takashi spoke.

"Reservations for Takashi Kuchiki." He informed the waiter. The waiter immediately led us to a dark mahogany door in the left corner of the dinning area. He opened the door and led us inside.

The room was absolutely perfect in my opinion. It wasn't the pristine and formal room of the dinning room. It had dark cherry paneling, a crackling fireplace, and dim lighting. I immediately felt myself relax as I walked into the room.

"Are you ready to order now or do you want to wait a bit?" the waiter asked once we had been seated and glanced at the menu. Takashi looked at me.

"I'll have your cherry crepe plate with a large hot chocolate." I said.

"I'll have your double Napoleon with a large banana-chocolate milkshake." Takashi said. The waiter wrote down our orders and left the room, assuring us that our orders would arrive shortly. As we waited for the food to arrive, a silence settled over us. An uncomfortable silence on my part. Takashi I wasn't so sure about. I finally decided to speak.

"I thought you wanted to catch up." I said.

"You gave me the impression you didn't want to do that." He countered.

"It doesn't matter to me." I said, starting to fill him in on the last three years of my life. I told him about my schoolwork and social events I had attended. The boredom of my summers and holidays. I did, however, purposely leave out the pain I felt after the way we had parted, and how much I had missed him during my school breaks. I finally wrapped up with the graduation ceremony and the speech I had made as Valedictorian.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Nothing much." He answered. "Basically just training with Byakuya. Before he was injured by that Hollow he told me I was up to Lieutenant level. Now I'm just maintaining."

"So you managed to follow the tradition of being a Shinigami without being on duty all the time?" I asked

"Yeah. I'm what they call an emergency Shinigami. I'm only on duty when there is no one else available." He answered.

The door than opened to reveal the waiter bearing a tray with our orders on it. He set it down in front of us before asking if we wanted anything else.

"No that will be all." He answered. " I'll ring the bell when we're ready to leave" The waiter immediately left. I looked down at my food and immediately felt my hunger double. The crepes were golden brown, oozing with cherries and the cherry sauce, and slathered in creamy whipped crème. I took a bite and couldn't believe how good it tasted. We ate in a comfortable silence, occasionally glancing up to see each other. I only had one crepe and half a mug of hot chocolate left when Takashi spoke.

"Here." He said holding out his spoon to me.

"I don't like coconut." I reminded him quickly. He smiled. "But you do like ice cream." He said. I looked at his spoon. It was Napoleon ice cream. So the double Napoleon was a Napoleon with Napoleon ice cream on top. " Come on." He said, bringing the spoon closer to my mouth. I immediately opened my mouth and closed it around his spoon, blushing as he fed me.

"Thanks" I said, unsure of what to say. He smiled at me.

" Why don't you let me try some of yours?" he asked. I blushed even darker. I really didn't want to feed him.

"Fine." I said, wanting to get it over with. I picked up some of the crepe, making sure he got a little bit of everything, and fed it to him, trying- and failing- to not blush.

After that we finished our meal in silence, Takashi perfectly at ease, and me more than a little embarrassed. When we had finished eating, Takashi came over to me and helped me up from the table. Before I had time to do anything, he leaned down and kissed me. I was so surprised that I actually kissed him back. But then as I realized what I was doing, my eyes snapped open and I pushed him off.

"If you wanted that with me, you should have done something when I said good bye to you Takashi." I warned him. His eyes flared.

"What is wrong with you?" he demanded. "The last time I saw you, you tell me you 'really like' me and kiss me! Now your being am ice queen I can't even get close to!"

"That was before you rejected me!" I spat at him.

" I never rejected you! I kissed you back damn it!"

"Not the way I was kissing you, Takashi. You only kissed me back to avoid hurting you."

"The hell I did! Your father interrupted us! I knew your father would be upset Ami. He's never liked me, and now we both know why. I was trying to protect you from your father."

"Why did you never write to me Takashi? Over the duration of the school year, you always write me letters that you have a servant deliver to me. You never wrote to me!"

"You always write first Ami. _Always._"

"I specifically asked you if you would write to me Takashi. You said you would."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _Flash back-3 years ago_

I stood in front of the portal. My father had gone ahead before me and now it was my turn. My father had interrupted us and now was my chance to say good-bye to Takashi. I didn't want to kiss him again. It had felt as though he had kissed me to avoid hurting my feelings. But still… maybe there was still hope. I turned to him.

_ "Takashi, you'll write me letters, right?" I asked. He looked at me._

_ "Of course I will."_

_ "I'll see you as soon as I can."_

_ "I'll be here." He said. I breathed out and stepped through the portal taking me home._

_- - - - 1 year later_

_ I completely gave up hope of Takashi writing to me, I acknowledged to myself. It's been a year. To make it worse, my father won't let me go back. And there is one dilemma I'm facing._

_ Do I really want to see the only person I've ever truly trusted and let into my heart besides my mother when they've rejected me? _

Authors Note: okay so a dramatic chapter, yes? Drama and fluff. All in one chapter. So will Ami accept Takashi's explanation? Okay I forgot to mention this in chapter one, but Ichigo was an Affinity BEFORE his hollow side appeared. Now he is what I like to call a Hollowfied Affinity. Okay now about the Bleach characters. Some of them will be in here. I know these ones so far( I'm not going to mention what part they play) Rangiku, Byakuya(maybe), Ichigo, Rukia, Youruichi, Urahara(maybe), Toshiro(maybe) Unohana, Isane, Renji. The ones marked maybe mean I plan to include them, I'm just not sure how they are going to fit in. I welcome suggestions. I'm open to other Bleach characters being involved, just review or P.M me( either is fine) and let me know who you want included and what role you want them to play. You can do this as many times as you like throughout the story as it progresses. I will give you credit for bringing that(those) character(s) into the story.

A great byahisa fic I found on quizilla—Senbonzakura. Then a sequel named Takuaji.

Starting this chapter I will include some of my favorite quotes. This one is

"**If we can't restrain the beast which dwells inside, it will find it's way somehow somewhere in time**." From Our Solemn Hour by Within Temptation. so true and applys to the Hollowfied Shinigami.

Oh and you may have wondered why the first 3 chapter had " Obstacles of love" at the top. Well you see this story ws originally called "Obstacles of Love" and was rated M. It wasn't showing up in the archive so I deleted it. I posted on Yahoo Answers asking what I needed to do. I got a reply saying that if it was M it wouldn't show up in the regular archive! So I reuploaded it and when I did I thought to myself " Obstacles of Love isn't catchy enough. Its generic." I had come up with obstacles of love on the spot. So I changed the title and never removed it from the headings of the chapter pages:0 Granted I don't think Trials of Affiniti is so great either, but I like it better:D Oh and in this story there are recreational facilities on the outskirts of the Seireitai. Just a few of them.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Trials of Affiniti

My mind snapped back to the present as Takashi rang the bell to the waiter to signal we were done. The door was opened immediately and as soon as it was, I hightailed out of there, ignoring anyone and everything around me but my main focus: the door.

I made it out the main door without having to open it, as the same doorman before opened it for me. Once I was outside, I faced a problematic situation. Just where the _hell_ was I going to go? The only people I really knew in the soul society were the Kuchiki's. I knew some other people but they wouldn't be much help. Rangiku and Yoruichi would tell me to stop running away. Urahara would say the same thing. And I couldn't rent a room; I had no money.

I swore, rubbing my hand over my eyes. It looked like I had no choice but to go back to the Kuchiki Estate with Takashi. I sighed before going over to the car, my back leaning against the passenger side door to wait for Takashi, my head bent over. I didn't have to wait long. It wasn't even a full two minutes before Takashi came out. Looking through my eyelashes I could see him look around, obviously looking for me. I saw him relax when he saw me.

He walked up to me slowly. When he reached me, he stood there silently for a minute before putting his hand up to my face. Before I could be overcome with _any _kind of emotion, I slapped it away. Turning away from him, I laid my forearm on the top of the car before resting my forehead on it. I closed my eyes, trying to hold back the waves of pain that threatened to drown me, resurfacing after years of denial.

"Why are you agreeing to this Ami" Takashi finally spoke.

"I don't have a choice" I answered.

"You don't have to go through this."

"Trying to get rid of me?" I asked

"No. I'm trying to say you don't have to marry me if you don't want to."

"It's better than the other alternative." I said.

-Takashi POV

I couldn't believe it. She didn't want to marry me at all. She spoke again, still refusing to look at me.

"If he hears I don't marry you, he'll force me to marry a 70 year old womanizer. I end up miserable either way, but at least with you I won't be forced into anything…intimate."

Well wasn't that just _wonderful_. She was only marrying me because if she didn't, she'd be forced to marry a pedophile. If her father wasn't such an ass, she never would have agreed to this. But still… she had obviously been hurt by our lack of communication. That told me she had cared then. She still might. There were two possibilities: One, she stopped caring for me when she thought I had rejected her. Or two, she was protecting herself. Not that she _needed _to protect herself, but she _thought_ she did. I wasn't sure which, but I was determined to find out. She thought I hadn't written to her. If only she knew. But I don't think now is the time. She's not really in the mood to believe me. I'd have to try to talk to her when she was in a better mood.

"Lets go home" I said, unlocking the car before trying to help her out of the pose she seemed to have become frozen in. She pushed my hand away.

"I don't have a home." She said tiredly. Damned if she didn't!

"You do now" I insisted. She shook her head sadly before getting into the car. I walked to the other side of the car to get in, sighing deeply. I had one hell of a job ahead of me.

-Ami POV

The Kuchiki estate was lit up when we arrived. It was around eight o'clock. We had been silent the entire trip. I simply stared out the window, looking anywhere but at Takashi. We finally pulled into the drive way and into the garage. There were only a few cars in it. I was dreading the meetings to come so I was still sitting in my seat with my seatbelt on when Takashi opened my door for me. I looked up at him, and looked away immediately, quickly undoing my seatbelt. As soon as I had it off, Takashi held his hand out to me. I glared at it for a moment before looking up to glare at him.

"I can get out of a car without help." I said venomously. He took his hand back to his side. I got out of the car, shutting the door behind me.

"Come on." He said "My parents are waiting for us."

Great. In my anger at Takashi, I had momentarily forgotten that I still had to talk to his parents. Never a big deal before, but now I was his fiancée. This was going to be difficult.

-Authors Note: *Ahem* So… Drama. A short chapter, but the next one shall be longer. Next chapter will be the meeting with Takashi's parents and his further explanation about the letters _supposedly _never sent.

Quote:

"**We must be the change we wish to see."- See Who I Am by Within Temptation.** Not all the quotes will be by within temptation :)

Do you guys like Fruits Basket? If so go read my OC story Love Conquers All. Skip chapter one if you don't want the character profiles. It's about Rin nd Haru's daughter and Akito and Shigure's son. Rin, Haru, Akito, and Shigure will appear.

Subscribe? Favorite? Review?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** (Yeah I keep forgetting this) Bleach the Manga, Anime, and Movies are property of their respective copyright owners. I do not own Bleach, nor do I claim to.

A/N- Rukki is Ami's affectionate name for Rukia. Pronounced Ruk-key

The walk into the Kuchiki manor was silent. Takashi did not attempt at conversation or at touching me, though when we went through doors he held them open. We went through the private parts of the estate- specifically the Head of Family private quarters. Takashi was "acting head" as Byakuya was comatose, so his quarters had become the Head of Family area.

All throughout the walk to wherever he was taking me (I guessed his entertaining room) we didn't speak, didn't touch, didn't even look at each other. The only sound was the gentle _thump_ of our feet on the plush carpet, and the occasional _swoosh_ of a door sliding effortlessly open. I tried to distract myself by looking around at the surroundings that I hadn't seen in three years. It was as I remembered it, though seeing it now, my memory filled in the blurred gaps that time had lost.

It was expensive, but retained a modest quality, which was exactly what I expected from Takashi. He, like myself, didn't like things too extravagant like the rest of our families (with the exception of his parents and sister) did.

Just recognizing that we had that in common brought to the surface of how _much_ we had in common. Music, dancing, food, hobbies, ideals, and opinions. An unsettling notion caught my mind. To the outside world, this must look like a perfect match. Wealthy husband, beautiful wife, with plenty in common, and childhood friends. Anyone who thought about it would see it as perfect. When in reality it was lacking the most important factor: mutual love.

My mind continued to dwell on the irony of our situation until I heard a voice speaking and looked around me to see we had arrived in Takashi's entertaining room. I quickly grasped the situation. Rukia had greeted us and welcomed me back to the manor.

"Hey Rukia." I said a little quickly, not knowing how long ago she had spoken. She nodded at me before Ichigo stepped forward to us. The greetings were the traditional ones I usually received. Rukia warmly, Ichigo friendly but a little gruff, and Rikka bubbly and affectionate. After the greetings, we sat down to talk. I didn't pay much attention. I sat on the stuffed sofa next to Takashi, focusing on the shaded lamp in front of me. Occasionally a word or phrase would drift into my mind, but it faded quickly. There were a few attempts to draw me out of my stupor, but I evaded them. I answered questions in brief, clipped sentences and I didn't explain or offer any information.

The time was late when everyone started to get up. I stood up slowly and waited. Ichigo and Rikka left with a quick goodnight, then Rukia turned to me.

"Follow me, Ami" she said. "We'll show you where you're staying." I followed Rukia with Takashi behind me. She led me out of the room, up the hall and around a corner before stopping. "You'll be staying in the Bridal Chamber." She said, then waved a hand to the surrounding rooms. " There are other women here as well"

"Who?" I asked.

"The family's unmarried women. They're here for entertaining purposes." She said with distaste in her voice. I guessed that the Elders were behind the arrangement. I looked around and noticed that there was a woman at almost every door watching us. They were dressed in elaborate kimonos with the traditional silk and bamboo fans spread over the bottom half of their faces. While the fans hid what was most likely a frown of disapproval, they could not hide the hostile glares aimed at me. I balked at the idea of staying in a place surrounded by spying women. I turned to Rukia.

"You can't possibly expect me to stay here." I said.

"I know it's not the best, but the Elders are insistent on this."

"Screw the damn Elders!" I exclaimed. I could feel the eyes widen at my statement. There was no way I was going to stay here surrounded by sheltered "women". "Look at them, Rukki. You know damn well they'll just gossip about some bullshit they make up." My statement was met by shocked gasps that seemed to surround me. I glared at the entire hallway before turning back to Rukia. Takashi spoke before she had the chance.

"Why don't you stay with me?" he asked. Rukia intervened before I could say anything.

"Takashi that's not traditional."

"There's no where else for her to stay. Nothing will happen Mom.

"That can't be guaranteed." She argued. I briefly considered my options. If the only choices I had were stay here or stay with Takashi, I knew the only choice was to stay with him. He, at least, wouldn't try to eavesdrop on me and start some bullshit that everyone would believe…just because they needed something to entertain their confined lives. Takashi was still arguing with his mother. Rukia didn't care much for propriety, but I could tell she wanted people to approve of the marriage. I spoke up as son as there was a breathe of silence.

"It's okay Rukki." I said.

"Ami you know people…"

"It's fine." I said. " I don't think of him in that way anyway." I said, turning away to avoid the concerned look on her face and heading to Takashi's room.

-Authors Note: Hey! Finally an update :P I am _really_ sorry but I've been really busy. I don't know how many of you guys know, but I've got two stories going at once. My Furuba (Fruits Basket) fic (Love Conquers All) got 5 reviews in one day and I was so excited that I just had to sit down and write two more chapters. XD I _will_ be giving this fic more attentionwhile balancing my other fic along with the competitions I have coming up and my new job (**YES** I have a **job** after almost a year of looking.) Honestly the best way to keep me updating is to review. It really does keep me motivated and not so "ehh" about it. Subscribing and Favoriting are also appreciated.

And if you have _any_ ideas on how I can improve my writing, flow of words, or overall appeal do let me know :)

I know this was supposed to talk about the letters but that is coming up next chapter.

Also next chapter will be in 3rd POV. That way we don't have to switch them. I know that can get annoying.

Review, Favorite, and Subscribe 8D 


End file.
